The Malfoy Girl
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Et si Draco Malfoy était une fille ? Et si Draconia (oui, je sais, c'est très original) pouvait sortir des ténèbres qui dévorent sa vie ?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Un_

* * *

Draconia Malfoy n'avait pas toujours regardé les autres avec mépris. Elle avait toujours suivi les enseignements de sa famille, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis le jour où elle était entrée chez Madame Guipure pour avoir ses robes de Poudlard.

Elle avait toujours souhaité nouer des alliances avec les enfants qui avaient de l'influence à l'école de Poudlard. Mais elle avait échoué avec un. Avec Harry Potter, avec le plus important.

Depuis, son nom avait été lié à la Chambre des Secrets, aux Mangemorts, et puis à Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'on la craigne, et qu'elle soit plus seule que jamais.

* * *

\- **365 Drabbles** : Toujours_ [en 100 mots exactement]_

\- **Si tu l'oses** : Alliance

\- **Challenge Quotidien des Maisons** : Robe


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Deux_

* * *

La vie à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi sordide que lors de sa sixième année. La tâche qui lui avait été donnée lui glaçait le sang, et elle ne parvenait pas à accepter de devoir causer la mort de quelqu'un. D'être celle qui assassinerait le plus puissant sorcier du siècle.

Si elle avait pensé que son était entaché jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était sans doute rien par rapport à ce que deviendrait sa réputation après le décès de Dumbledore.

Elle aurait du sang sur les mains, et jamais ni le temps ni les plus belles robes ne pourraient cacher ce fait.

* * *

\- **365 Drabbles** : _Sang [en 100 mots exactement]_

\- **Si tu l'oses** : Assassiner

\- **Challenge Quotidien des Maisons** : Robe


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Trois_

* * *

Draconia n'avait qu'un seul désir, quitter, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, l'enfer qu'était devenu l'école. Elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse quand elle avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents, et, pour tout dire, elle ne voulait même pas rentrer au Manoir.

Elle avait quand même pris le Poudlard Express, avec une petite malle, sans savoir vraiment où aller. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide et perdue de toute sa vie. Elle se retrouva seule sur le quai de la gare, à attendre avec ses affaires, sans savoir par où partir.

Un peu plus loin, il restait une grande famille, qui n'avait jamais eu le sens du timing et qui était encore fort occupée à compter tous ses membres et toute ses valises, pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié.

* * *

\- **Si tu l'oses** : Vide

\- **Super 2019** : Signe du Serpent & Élément Terre - Écrire sur Draco Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Quatre_

* * *

Comme toujours, il ne restait plus que la famille Weasley sur le quai de la gare. Rassembler les affaires de tout le monde était toujours moins dur que lorsque les jumeaux étaient encore à Poudlard, mais, d'une part, les jumeaux avaient tenu à venir accueillir leur petit frère, leur petite sœur et leur meilleur investisseur malgré tout, et d'autre part, les enfants s'arrangeaient toujours pour entasser leurs affaires dans les endroits les moins accessibles.

Molly attendait, et regardait au loin une silhouette qui était seule.

Il n'y avait pas de sens à ce que la querelle des parents s'étende aux enfants. Pas encore, du moins, se dit-elle.

Molly s'approcha de la jeune fille à la robe verte.

« Bonsoir, Draconia. Personne n'est venu te chercher ? »

La jeune fille peina à afficher du mépris sur son visage, tellement elle était bouleversée. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle aurait dû cracher quelque chose de vilain à cette traître, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était elle-même.

« Écoute, je pense que tes parents n'auront pas trop de mal à nous contacter… s'ils te cherchent. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu le souhaites. »

* * *

\- **Défi Fou **: Molly Weasley

\- **Si tu l'oses** : Jeune fille

\- **Challenge Quotidien des Maisons** : Robe


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Cinq_

* * *

Molly n'était pas sortie depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Le climat général, tout autour de la bulle qu'était devenu le Terrier, était trop étouffant.

Arthur avait raison, ils étaient suivis dès qu'ils mettaient un pied hors de leur maison. Elle devait être là et être forte pour ses enfants.

Venir à la gare était la première sortie qu'elle s'accordait depuis le début de l'hiver.

Quand Molly ramena Draconia dans son sillage, auprès de sa petite troupe, le silence se fit immédiatement. Harry fixait la jeune fille avec un regard de haine pure.

« Draco… Draco vient avec nous, affirma Molly. »

* * *

\- 365 Drabbles : Hiver

\- Défi Fou : Gare de King's Cross

\- Si tu l'oses : Étouffant


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Six_

* * *

Draco ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Elle préféra cependant ne pas faire de choix du tout et laisser les choses se faire autour d'elle. C'était lâche, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'affronter sa propre vie.

« À quoi tu joues, Draco ? murmura Harry à côté d'elle alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la gare.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. »

Il y avait une ombre fugace qui les observaient de loin, et dont elle croisa le regard. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle ? Qu'elle était en train de trahir, ou bien qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer ? Que penserait l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et que penseraient les Mangemorts ? Elle garda le silence pendant le reste du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Terrier. Arthur et Molly chuchotaient violemment, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils s'échangeaient, sans qu'elle ne le veuille non plus, en réalité.

* * *

\- Défi Fou : Mot - Fugace

\- Si tu l'oses : Choix


	7. Chapter 7

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Sept_

* * *

Le silence n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Ce n'était jamais un état familier chez les Weasley, même avec la tension ambiante. Et puis, il y avait toujours les jumeaux, ils ne connaissaient pas le sens de ce mot.

Tout le monde s'était égaillé dans la maison en arrivant au Terrier, et Draco était resté pétrifiée face à la demeure. Ce n'était pas la _pauvreté_ de l'endroit, dont elle s'était si souvent moquée, mais surtout l'impression de ne pas être à sa place qui l'avait pétrifiée.

Molly avait passé ses bras sur ses épaules, et lui avait expliqué :

« Tu devrais pouvoir trouver de la place tout en haut, tout au bout des escaliers et des couloirs, il y a la chambre de Charlie et de Bill. Ils ne viendront pas, alors tu peux d'installer dans leur chambre.

— Merci, Madame Weasley. »

* * *

\- Défi Fou : Ne pas utiliser « dire »

\- Si tu l'oses : Silence


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Huit_

* * *

Draco ne se sentait pas à sa place. Le Terrier n'avait rien à voir avec le Manoir Malfoy. En montant les étages à l'architecture douteuse et exiguë, elle passa devant les portes des chambres, sur lesquelles étaient peints les noms des enfants.

La porte de la chambre de Ginny était entrouverte, et calme.

Celle de Ron était fermée et il s'en échappait des chuchotements de complots.

Draconia monta sa valise avec peine dans les escaliers.

Il devait y avoir une salle de bains et les chambres des jumeaux à cet étage. Il y avait encore un couloir, puis un autre escalier. Draco passa devant une porte ouverte où une certaine agitation fébrile régnait. Les jumeaux se retournèrent et lui sourirent de toutes les dents quand elle passa devant eux.

* * *

Si tu l'oses : Complots

Défi Fou : Le Terrier

Collection restreinte : Pas de dialogue


	9. Chapter 9

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Neuf_

* * *

Draconia, arrivée au dernier étage de la maison, posa sa malle dans la première chambre inoccupée qu'elle croisa, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains de dépit.

Après avoir passé une éternité à chercher quoi faire, ses pensées prirent le chemin le plus court vers la liste de devoir qui avaient été donnés pour les vacances, et Draconia sortit son manuel de métamorphose de sa malle et descendit les étages jusqu'au salon.

Il n'y avait personne, et elle s'installa sur le canapé pour lire.

* * *

365 Drabbles : Maison

Défi Fou : Draco Malfoy


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MALFOY GIRL**

_Chapitre Dix_

* * *

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Draconia tourna la tête pour voir que Granger était descendue. La jeune femme se figea un instant sur la dernière marche avant de s'avancer vers elle et de s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté.

« Tu commences déjà le devoir de métamorphose ? »

Draconia zyeuta le manuel que la sang-de-bourbe avait descendue avec elle.

« Je vois que tu as eu la même idée.

— Que veux-tu, les deux boulets là-haut ont décidé de se mettre sur un devoir de divination quand je leur ai demandé de travailler !

— Oulah ! À réfléchir autant ils pourraient se faire un claquage, lâcha Draco. »

Pour sa surprise, Granger éclata de rire.

* * *

Le Donjon de la Gazette : Divination.

Défi Fou : Seulement deux personnages.


End file.
